Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories
|catalogue number = VC1249 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 11th October 1993. It contains the first eight original stories of the first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends series in 1984 that is told by Ringo Starr and it is a re-release of the 1988 video release "Thomas and Gordon and other stories". Episodes *'Thomas and Gordon' - Thomas, the little blue engine, is cheeky to Gordon once too often. So the big blue engine decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. *'Edward and Gordon' - Gordon gets stuck up a hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away but The Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. *'The Sad Story of Henry' - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of paint but in day he discovers that pride comes before the fall. *'Edward, Gordon and Henry '- Disaster strikes Gordon the engine. His chum Edward the engine comes to his rescue but in the end Henry the engine saves the day! *'Thomas's Train' - Thomas the Tank gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results! *'Thomas and the Trucks' - Thomas gets into trouble when he has an altercation with some silly trucks - luckily, he only gets a warning from The Fat Controller. *'Thomas and the Breakdown Train' - James has trouble with the trucks but good old Thomas is there to help out. The Fat Controller is so pleased that he gives Thomas his own branch line! *'James and the Coaches' - James bangs the coaches by being too rough, and brings the train to a hasty stop. The passengers get home only after a piece of ingenious repair work by the guard. Credits Trivia *There are some original packaging of these episodes from the original release of "Thomas and Gordon and other stories" on this video. **The original "Nameboard" sequences are shown between the four "double-bill"-esque episodes on this video. **The original Clearwater Features logo and the Britt Allcroft copyright is seen at the very end of the closing credits at the end of each episode on this video. *The whole cover shows an image from "Henry's Forest" Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Thomas and Gordon (1984) Closing (with no trailer) * End of James and the Coaches (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Short Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Thomas and Gordon (1984) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of James and the Coaches (1984)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Short Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery ThomasandtheTrucksandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1993 back cover and spine ThomasandtheTrucksandotherstoriesVideoCassette.jpg|video tape with the VCI label. ThomasandGordonUKtitlecard.jpg EdwardandGordonoriginaltitlecard.png TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard.png Thomas'sTrainOriginalUKtitlecard.png ThomasandtheTruckstitlecard.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainoriginaltitlecard.png JamesandtheCoachesUKtitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png|Cassette Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other stories (UK VHS 1993) Cassette (2).png Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Thomas-_57 (1).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Independent Television Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions